


In Heaven's Arms

by Mystik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark!Dean, Dubious Consent, Just a dark fic okay?, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, dark!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are losing the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Heaven's Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. AU from the middle of season 4.

They are losing the war.

 

It's hard for Castiel to admit that, even if it's the cold, cruel truth. The one that they can't ignore anymore. Their side is at disadvantage, since the boy king succumbed to the darkness.

Yes, Sam Winchester is their most feared enemy now. And the only person who could stop him, his brother Dean, vanished from earth, days before Samuel lost his last shred of humanity. It's their job now, Castiel's and Uriel's, to track the boy down and kill him.

Castiel didn't want that. For the first time in a long, long time, he couldn't tell the difference between right and wrong. And his being was screaming that they couldn't kill Sam. Even if he was bringing hell on earth.

"Stop being hard on yourself," said Uriel. "We did everything we could, but after Dean disappeared..."

Uriel didn't finish the sentence because he didn't have too. Castiel knew that once Sam lost Dean for a second time it would be over. They don't know how that happened, but it's not important anymore.

"I have to stop him. Alone." whispers Castiel, looking sideways at the other angel.

"Why?"

"Dean Winchester was my responsibility. I'm the one who has to solve this."

"You know you can't probably go against Sam Winchester. Not anymore." stated Uriel.

"I have to try. I have to redeem myself."

The older angel sighed, massaging his temples, a gesture so human that Castiel thought it was funny. Finally Uriel whispered.

"Go ahead Castiel. But if you need any assistance, don't hesitate to ask for my help."

"Thank you."

* * *

Castiel arrived at the desert city, abandoned after a hurricane destroyed almost everything. It was the only clue they had where Sam was and the angel followed. His blue eyes observed the destroyed houses and streets as he walked through them, to his destination.

He soon arrived at the ugly and lone motel, at the edge of the city. The sounds he could hear were coming only from the wind, but he knew Sam was inside. The angel approached, ready to fight if he had to, even if his heart was breaking. Who knew he could have such human emotions?

As he approached the corridor leading to the only room that left intact in the place, he could hear sounds. Whispers. Moans. Castiel frowned, approaching even more cautiously. He opened the door to the room quietly, the large place that once upon a time was a master suite. He noticed the duffels on the other side of the room and the rumpled sheets of the king size bed.

"I thought you would never come."

 

Before Castiel could react, he was thrown against the wall, grunting with the impact. Sam walked out of the shadows, smirking, his hazel eyes with a yellow glow on them. He was wearing a unbuttoned black shirt and low jeans. It looked like he was freshly out of shower. Sam eyed the angel up and down before licking his lips.

"Samuel."

"I thought it was only a matter of time before you could find me. I'm glad it didn't take that long." Sam looked around curiously. "And you came alone. Why's that?"

"You're my cross to bear." answered Castiel, looking at him without flinching, the powers of the boy king holding him against the wall.

"How...martyr of you." stated Sam, chuckling. "But very stupid."

"It's my fault Dean vanished and you became...this."

Sam started laughing loud before he looked at him again.

"When Dean vanished? That's funny. Did you hear that? They thought you disappeared on me."

 

Castiel widened his eyes when no other than Dean appeared from the shadows, laughing quietly. He was wearing some black T-shirt and dark jeans.

"They are that stupid."

Sam laughed again, but more quietly, looking sideways at his brother. He arched his eyebrow.

"Why do you think they thought you disappeared?"

"I must have fallen off of the angel radar."

The angel tried to struggle against his prison, only for Sam look at him again, his eyes becoming more and more yellow.

"You, little angel, don't move."

Castiel was pressed even more against the wall, grunting with the impact. Dean smirked.

"So, Cas, wanna know why you couldn't sense me anymore?"

Sam laughed at the irony on his brother's voice only to close his eyes in pleasure when Dean stepped behind him, holding him by the waist, bringing their bodies flush against each other. Castiel felt his human heart fail a beat. Dean licked on Sam's neck, biting lightly bellow his ear and his little brother just melted against him.

"I am a full time sinner now." whispered Dean darkly, looking up and for the angel's surprise, his eyes were glowing with that demonic yellow light.

The angel started struggling again.

"How?" whispered Castiel, still shocked.

"You should thank Ruby, you know." whispered Sam, looking at the angel bellow his eyelashes. "She thought it would be real good to bind our souls together, making my cursed blood run through Dean's vein as well."

"Yeah, because she thought it would be easier to achieve her plans, whatever they were." finished Dean. He bit on Sam's earlobe, tearing a hiss from him. "I think she didn't predict we would kill her after that. Demons are such a wuss when they are tortured."

"You should know." stated Sam, rubbing against his older brother like a kitten.

"Yeah, I do know. Now I'm putting my skills from hell to good use."

"So now you two just decided to embrace the darkness. To join hell and destroy the earth?" sneered Castiel, looking at them, feeling his human body a little affected by the display.

"Join hell? Nah." Dean started to caress his Sam's stomach. "Demons are just tools. We have bigger plans. Don't we, Sammy?"

"Yeah." hissed Sam, closing his eyes once more.

Dean caught him by the chin and kissed his brother deeply, tearing a moan from that sweet mouth. Castiel started breathing faster, trying to break free of that hold, trying to not be affected by the scene. Suddenly Sam stopped the kiss, smiling.

"I think our angel is turned on by us." said the brunette.

Dean bit his jaw, his hand sliding up until he reached one of his nipples, pinching. Sam arched, moaning loud.

"You wanna do the honors?" asked Dean.

Sam nodded and his brother kissed his neck. Dean let him go and he started to walk on Castiel's direction, letting his open shirt fall on the dusted floor. Soon, he was very close to him, smiling seductively.

"I think we're gonna have a little fun." whispered Sam, catching him by the chin, forcing those blue eyes to look at the yellow ones.

"It's not too late to come back from the dark path." hissed Castiel, staring at him.

Sam eyed him up and down, before smirking.

"I don't want to come back. We don't want to come back."

And then Sam kissed him. Castiel struggled against the powers holding him, trying to end the kiss, but with no avail. Sam was holding him against the wall and the boy was very strong.

"Take his clothes off."

The low voice of Dean penetrated his inner battle and he opened his eyes, staring at his former protégé, as the blond extended the knife for Sam. The younger man nodded, taking the knife and in quick, swift moves, his shirt was on the floor, followed by his trousers and underwear. He was only wearing his coat now, feeling the cold air of the room run through his human, naked body.

"He's fucking hot." whispered Sam.

Dean stepped behind him once more, his agile fingers unbuttoning Sam's jeans, groping him through the clothes. Sam moaned, arching his back, his muscles shifting and pulling on the bright light of the motel lamps.

"Touch him, Sammy, let's see how aroused we can make him."

Sam just nodded, his big hand closing around Castiel's cock. The angel hissed at the contact, his human body trembling. No. That body was much more his than anything else.

"I bet you never touched yourself here since you possessed this body." whispered Sam, biting his earlobe. "I'll make you feel so good."

He slowly started to stroke the cock on his hand, up and down, in a firm grip, as Dean finished undressing him. He felt as his cock pulsed against the administrations and he closed his eyes, grunting. He didn't want to see what that human body was making him feel. Sam closed their distance again, kissing his chin, biting at his neck, his hand gripping him firmly. Suddenly the boy hissed and Castiel felt as Dean touched his brother half-hard cock, the tip of the blond's fingers rubbing against the head of his cock.

"Don't try to pretend you're not affected by this, Castiel." whispered Sam lowly on his ear, their cocks rubbing together, Dean's hand caressing both of them.

"Stop it." hissed the angel, trying not to buck against the harsh caress.

Dean chuckled and pressed Sam closer to Castiel, making the angel's back bump the wall. Castiel raised his eyes and met the green irises that were watching him with raw lust. It was like a punch to the gut.

"Stop fighting...Cas." was the seductive whisper.

The blue eyes looked away, his body getting hotter and hotter. And suddenly Castiel knew. Coming alone was a horrible idea.

* * *

"Fuck."

 

Castiel arched his back, closing his eyes tightly, feeling every inch of Sam's cock inside him. He rocked above the young man, the movement making Sam biting his lip and grabbing him by the waist.

"You two look so hot like this."

The angel heard Dean as he pressed his chest against his back. He could feel Dean's hard cock nudging against his cheeks, his hole stretched by Sam thick girth. The blond laughed darkly before sliding lower, rubbing himself against his brother's hole. Sam moaned, arching his back, begging for more, the motion making him enter further inside Castiel.

"Look at him." whispered Dean, his calloused hands held the angel by the waist. Dean started to enter Sam, making the boy cry out. "Look at that body, at those lips. You should feel it around your cock. Sam loves to suck so much."

Castiel shuddered, not saying anything, his hips swaying slowly, feeling the head of Sam's shaft rub against a spot inside of him that made bright stars explode behind his eyes. Dean pressed himself closer until his chest was flush against his back and he knew he was all the way inside Sam. He felt as the brunette raised his legs, trying to get Dean deeper. Automatically his hands touched Sam's thighs, using the leverage to move better.

"Fuck...Dean, God...he's so tight."

"Gonna stretch him for me, little brother?" whispered Dean next to Castiel's ear, chuckling when the angel trembled again.

They soon found a rhythm against each other, rocking and fucking and panting. Dean's hands made sure to caress and pinch every centimeter of the angel's body. Castiel was lost in the wave of pleasure, rocking against those hands and back to the cock inside of him, fucking him so slowly and thoroughly.

"He's good, isn't it? I could come just from looking at you guys. I jerked off so many times as I watched Sam fuck and corrupt so many." Dean started to say those things against his ear, biting the lobe now and again, grunting as he fucked Sam. "But no one could possess my beautiful Sammy. Only... Me. You know why, Castiel?"

The angel moaned quietly when that sinful hand started to jack his cock in time with the thrusts inside him. Sam grabbed his cheeks, pulling apart, opening him even wider. Castiel's hands slowly descended, touching the place where Dean was fully inside Sam. Both brothers hissed.

"Tell me." spoke Castiel for the first time since the whole thing started, besides gasps and little moans.

Dean bit his neck, fucking Sam faster, making the body beneath him fuck him harder in turn.

"Because he's mine. I'm the only one allowed to possess and fuck and own Sam. He can have sex with anyone he likes, he can fuck and corrupt and kill anyone he likes. But I'm the one who owns his body, his soul...his life in my hands." Dean looked at Sam in front of them. "Isn't that right...Sammy?"

The young man nodded eagerly, biting his bottom lip, moaning constantly now, and Castiel could feel the cock inside him pulse and harden even more. Dean pulled his hair, making his head rest on his shoulder. He looked at the ceiling, his blue eyes unfocused, his body tingling with pleasure, his soul...slowly and surely succumbing to the darkness involving him.

"We'll never bow our heads to some low, scum of a demon. Why should we?" Dean smirked. "When we can take the world as our own?

The hand in his cock jerked him faster and Castiel closed his eyes, moving faster on Sam's lap. He knew Sam was close to the edge; he could feel it.

"Make him come first Dean." whispered Sam, low and rough. "I wanna feel him tighten around me as I cum inside him."

Dean just nodded, gripping harder on his cock. Castiel panted and soon that sinful mouth was against his ear once again.

"We will make this world ours. And everything that stands between us...will die. Demon or angel." Dean hissed, and Castiel could feel the demonic power flowing through the brothers. "Join us, Castiel. And you will feel anything and everything that your God never let you feel."

Sam opened his eyes, the yellow glow brighter in the throws of pleasure and Castiel felt the orgasm hit his body like a bomb. Sam arched his body, groaning loud when he fucked him harder, until he exploded inside the angel, filling him thoroughly. Dean grunted, approaching the end as well.

"Join...us." groaned the blond, before coming hard inside Sam, the force of his movements making Sam go deeper inside Castiel, the cum easing the way.

The angel let his body rest against Dean's broad chest, his eyes unfocused against the ceiling, the feeling spreading through his body indescribable. He could feel the darkness seductive like a mermaid. Castiel closed his eyes, embracing it with a sigh.

"Yes."

_Forgive me father, for I have sinned._

_I succumbed to the pleasures of the flesh and my heart sunk into low emotions._

_The one I was ordered to protect...was the one that caused my downfall._

* * *

They are winning the war.

 

 

THE END


End file.
